Travel Alone
by Primera.Espada
Summary: Confinada y solitaria en una habitación de Hueco Mundo, lagrimas derramadas en el frío suelo, y una llama de esperanza que aún arde débil en su destrozado corazón. Ese es su destino. BLEACH&NARUTO crossover. Spoilers de ambos mangas.
1. You're NOT Here

**Travel Alone**  
_by Primera Espada _

**Capítulo 1: You're NOT Here**

* * *

El sonido de pisadas resonaba por las amplias paredes del inmenso castillo, una larga figura recorría calmadamente los pasillos, arrastrando una vieja carretilla de acero, cuyas oxidadas ruedas agregaban un horrendo chillido al eco de las pisadas. La larga figura se detuvo ante una de las puertas, y sin tocar, ingresó velozmente a la habitación. Un par de ojos entristecidos lo recibieron cuando apareció en el cuarto, y la figura de una adolescente se mantuvo inmóvil en el gran sillón que descansaba en el centro, inexpresiva y en silencio.

"Hora de comer." Anunció la larga figura. Un hombre de piel pálida y marcas como maquillaje que caían cual lagrimas desde sus ojos color esmeralda. Cabello negro como la noche, el hombre vestía una túnica color blanco, y en su cintura descansaba una fina espada, amenazante y peligrosa.

"No tengo hambre." Respondió únicamente la mujer, aún sin moverse de su lugar en el asiento. Su cabello era largo y azafranado, decorado por un par de orquillas celestes con la forma de dos flores, sus ojos eran de un tenue color grisáceo y se hallaban nublados por un sin número de sentimientos, la mujer vestía, al igual que el hombre, una túnica blanca.

El hombre de piel pálida cerró sus ojos, tomó la bandeja de la carretilla y se adentró en la habitación. "Ya hablamos de esto antes." El extraño hombre ubicó la bandeja de comida en una pequeña mesa y se volteó para abandonar el cuarto. "Si no has comido para cuando regrese en media hora, tendré que obligarte."

La puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo, y finalmente el hombre de piel pálida se había ido. El silencio regresó una vez más a la gran habitación.

La mujer suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer en el sillón. Sus hombros cargaban con una gran pena, y sus ojos estaban secos de todas las lagrimas derramadas. La soledad que la rodeaba era ya insoportable, no estaba acostumbrada a esto, siempre durante toda su vida ha habido alguien en su mundo que la acompañara y la cubriera con su cálida presencia.

Su hermano Sora, la protectora Tatsuki, Rukia, quien era como una hermana para ella, Sado, el gigante fiel, el inteligente y amable Ishida...

E Ichigo. La persona a la que amaba en silencio.

Siempre había alguien en su mundo que le hiciera compañía.

Y esta eterna soledad la devoraba lentamente.

Su voz perdía fuerza, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta que no pudo más y la fatiga venció, y finalmente se entregó al sueño. Pero antes, unas últimas palabras escaparon sus labios, la razón por la que estaba allí, y aquello que le daba fuerzas para continuar cada día.

"Es por mis amigos."

* * *

"¿Cómo está ella, Ulquiorra?" Hincado en el suelo a modo de reverencia, el hombre de piel pálida, Ulquiorra, alzó la cabeza para atender a la figura delante de él.

Un gran trono se alzaba a lo alto, al fondo de la habitación, alcanzado tan solo por las largas escaleras. Sentado ahí permanecía un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos que encerraban una gran malicia y una sonrisa repleta de confianza. Al igual que los otros dos personajes, este hombre vestía la misma prenda blanca, y en su cintura también se encontraba una espada.

"Como lo esperaba Aizen-sama, ha perdido todas sus fuerzas para luchar y su espíritu ya se ha doblegado por completo." Sentado gloriosamente como el rey que era, Aizen Sousuke, el gobernador de Hueco Mundo, sonrió malignamente por las nuevas noticias.

"Su alma no puede combatir." Continuó Ulquiorra.

El plan iba justamente como lo planeado.

"El recuerdo de sus días felices está por desvanecerse."

Una vez más todo funcionaría a su favor.

"Sus poderes son suyos."

Todo su esfuerzo valdría la pena, y todos los que se le oponían estaban a punto de sucumbir ante su poder.

"Usted ganó, Aizen-sama."

Una nueva era estaba por comenzar, y él sería el Dios de ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

"Ustedes ya conocen los peligros a los que se enfrentarán, saben bien las consecuencias de sus actos, y tienen en cuenta que tal vez no regresen con vida." Dijo un hombre rubio, su cabeza cubierta por un sombrero de franjas verdes y blancas, y su cuerpo protegido por una bata del mismo color. Su mirada seria e interrogante, cubierta por la sombra de su sombrero.

"Aún así," Habló nuevamente, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo arenoso del desierto donde se encontraba.

"¿Desean proseguir con esto?"

Tres figuras asintieron en silencioso acuerdo. Tres figuras que permanecían inmóviles en el extenso desierto, esperando pacientes ante dos inmensos pilares de roca.

"Bien, entonces empezaremos con el ritual."

El hombre del sombrero se acercó a los dos pilares, y elevó su bastón en el aire. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse levemente.

"_En mi mano derecha descansa la piedra que une ambos mundos_," Su fuerza espiritual comenzó a elevarse, y parte de esta se fue acumulando con velocidad en el bastón que sostenía en su mano. "_En la izquierda, la espada que ata la existencia._"

"_Oveja negra, silla del hombre colgado._" Continuó el hombre. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían desde su frente y su voz temblaba ligeramente al seguir con el encantamiento.

"_Con el arribe del banco de nubes, golpeamos al Ibis._" Dijo finalmente, antes de golpear nuevamente el suelo con su bastón. Los dos pilares de roca comenzaron a brillar, y desde su cima se abrió un portal con forma de media luna, tenebroso y aparentemente profundo.

"Esto es _Garganta_, la puerta dimensional usada por los Arrancars para transportarse a través de los mundos." Los tres adolescentes miraron impresionados el portal que se había formado, y presurosos se alistaron para atravesarlo.

"Este portal deberá llevarlos al lugar exacto donde se encuentra Orihime-san. Fue creado especialmente para abrirse en el sitio donde se encuentre acumulado su poder espiritual," Los tres asintieron nuevamente. "No sabemos si habrá guardias vigilándola o no, o si estuviese incluso frente del mismo Aizen." Esto último lo dijo preocupado, temiendo por la vida de los muchachos.

"Si eso llegará a suceder, están muertos."

Sus rostros no mostraban duda alguna, siempre firmes, su postura nunca flanqueo.

"Estamos listos Urahara-san." Habló uno de ellos, aquel cuyo cabello brillaba con un color naranja y cuya vestimenta negra bailaba con el viento, acompañada de una enorme espada que cargaba en su fuerte espalda. "Pero antes ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

Urahara asintió.

"Cuida de mi familia, diles que estaré bien."

"¿Y tus amigos?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Ya me disculparé con ellos cuando regrese."

"De acuerdo, déjalo en mis manos." Le aseguró Urahara.

"Gracias." El pelirrojo sonrió agradecido, y se dio la vuelta para observar a sus dos compañeros. "Nos veremos luego Urahara-san." Y así, los tres brincaron para entrar en el portal, siendo succionados instantáneamente.

"¡Encuéntrenla y tráiganla, no inicien ningún enfrentamiento!" Gritó Urahara antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, y aunque sabía que los tres lo habían escuchado con claridad, también sabía bien que lucharían con sus vidas si era necesario. Salvar a Inoue Orihime era su gran misión. Y la cumplirían sin importar lo que fuera a suceder.

* * *

Algunas horas pasaron hasta que sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, un extraño flujo de poder espiritual la despertó de su profundo sueño. Inoue Orihime se levantó rápidamente del sillón y comenzó a recorrer todos los rincones del cuarto, buscando el origen de aquella fuerza.

Aquel poder incrementó en tan solo unos instantes, y fácilmente pudo notar que seguía aumentando con el paso de los segundos.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ Se preguntó preocupada.

Su recorrido por la habitación no se detuvo, Orihime seguía buscando con insistencia la fuente de dicho poder, y a pesar de que este crecía con rapidez, le era imposible determinar de dónde provenía exactamente.

Mientras tanto, lejos de su prisión, trece cabezas pudieron detectar de igual manera este extraño flujo de poder que invadía el palacio de _Las Noches_.

"Ulquiorra." Llamó la fría voz de Aizen desde una pantalla luminosa que apareció en una de las paredes del castillo.

"Hai." Respondió Ulquiorra. "Me encargaré de lo que sea inmediatamente Aizen-sama." Y dicho esto, el Arrankar desapareció del corredor, dejando tras suyo una corriente de viento y polvo.

_¿De dónde proviene? _No había caso alguno, por más que lo intentara no podía encontrar el lugar exacto, tan solo sabía que estaba justo dentro de su prisión. Por eso abandonó todos sus esfuerzos y se dedicó únicamente a esperar a que lo que fuera aquella cosa se manifestara frente a ella.

Lo cual resultó no ser mucho tiempo, ya que luego de unos segundos, un arco luminoso se abrió delante suyo, y dentro de aquella puerta vio algo que le causó una gran sorpresa.

_N-No... No puede ser..._

Sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa al ver los rostros de tres de sus amigos en aquel portal.

_Ishida-kun... Sado-kun... _

_Ku-Kurosaki-kun._

Su boca se mantuvo cerrada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos a humedecer. Tanto tiempo había permanecido encerrada sin ver a sus amigos, tanto había anhelado volver a verlos, y allí estaban ahora, corriendo hacia ella desde adentro del portal.

"¡Inoue!" Gritó el pelirrojo. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime retrocedió con miedo. Ellos no debían estar ahí, si acaso llegaban a pisar suelo de _Hueco Mundo_, estaban muertos. Ulquiorra y los demás Espada probablemente ya se habían percatado del flujo de poder espiritual que aquella puerta había creado, y era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran.

No podía permitirlo. Ella aceptó acompañar a Ulquiorra con tal de proteger a sus amigos, y por más que quisiera estar a su lado en este momento, estar ahí era su decisión y no dejaría que sus captores les hicieran algún daño a las personas que amaba.

Orihime corrió hacia el portal y extendió sus brazos. Ya muchas veces había visto a los Arrancar abrir aquel portal, incluso había atravesado uno para llegar a _Hueco Mundo_, entonces, podía entender mas o menos como funcionaban.

"¡Inoue, entra!" La llamó nuevamente la voz de Ichigo, quién junto con sus dos acompañantes corría en su dirección para rescatarla.

Orihime cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acumular su poder espiritual, concentrándose intensamente.

_¡Por favor, funciona!_

La puerta empezó a titubear, y lentamente se fue cerrando.

"¡¿Inoue-san?!" Esta vez era otro adolescente el que gritó para llamarla. Un chico de cabello índigo y gafas. Ishida Uryuu observaba perplejo la situación delante suyo, Orihime luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para cerrar aquel portal que sería su salvación. ¿Por qué? No paraba de preguntarse.

"¡¿Qué haces Inoue?!" Gritó Ichigo con desesperación, incrementando la velocidad con la que corría en un intento de llegar lo antes posible al lugar dónde Inoue se encontraba cautiva.

"Muchas gracias amigos," La tristeza era notable en sus suaves palabras y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con fluidez. "Pero no puedo permitir que ellos los lastimen." Su _reiatsu_ incrementó una vez más, dando todo lo que tenía para cerrar aquel portal de una vez por todas.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, y todo el sonido abandonó el ambiente. Los gritos mudos de los tres adolescentes se perdían en la inmensidad del agujero y los llantos de la chica eran consumidos por el dolor de la situación.

"Detente en este instante." La fría voz rompió el silencio y alcanzó sus oídos con agudeza, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente por la conmoción y su corazón latía con fuerza. Era como lo había predicho, Ulquiorra había arribado.

"¡¡INOUE!!" Gritó Ichigo con todas sus energías, extendiendo su mano. Ya estaba cerca, tan solo unos metros más, unos pocos pasos...

"Lo siento Kurosaki-kun." Un último impulso de energía espiritual abandonó su cuerpo y el espacio restante se cerró por completo. Pero antes Orihime pudo expresar unas últimas palabras.

"_Sayonara, minna_."

Y una gran explosión de blanco nubló sus miradas.

_¿Qué?_Al notar la misteriosa explosión Ulquiorra se adelantó presuroso hacia su presa, su blanca mano alargada para detener a la mujer de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Exclamó Ichigo al ver el increíble destello de blanco, lanzando su cuerpo hacia la derecha para agarrar a los otros dos.

"¡NO SE SEPAREN!" Ishida tomó la mano de Ichigo y juntos se encargaron de sostener a Sado.

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Y las tres figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad del portal.

_¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!_ La deslumbrante fuente de luz encegueció su mirada y una gran corriente la arrastró hacia el frente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía ver lo que sucedía, sus oídos no captaban sonido alguno más que sus gritos de desesperación, su cuerpo se sentía liviano, como si volara, y la velocidad con la que giraba era increíble.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" La sensación era insoportable y pronto su mundo se cubrió totalmente de negro.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**Autor's Note: **Si lo se, algunos detalles dentro del Fic no calzan con la realidad en el Universo de _BLEACH_, como el hecho de que Inoue pueda controlar un portal Garganta o que Urahara haya podido abrirlo justo en el lugar dónde Orihime se encontrara. Pero da igual, son detalles propios del Fic, pero no es de alarmarse, la historia se apegará casi por completo a la lógica de _BLEACH_, aunque con pequeños cambios por supuesto, especialmente ya que será un _Crossover_ con _NARUTO_, lo que significa que hay que hacer cambios para que las historias/realidades se unan "correctamente".

Espero les haya gustado. Me gustaría que dejaran algunas **review** para saber lo que piensan, sus comentarios y críticas, las cuales pueden ayudarme a crecer como escritor. Pero por supuesto, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.

_Primera Espada  
_


	2. There's no Time for Tears

**Travel Alone**  
_by Primera Espada _

**Capítulo 2: There's no Time for Tears  
**

* * *

"Aizen-sama." El emperador de Hueco Mundo giró su mirada, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para atender al Arrancar que recién entraba en el salón del trono, lugar dónde Aizen gustaba descansar cuando su apretada agenda lo permitía. Ulquiorra, uno de sus más fieles súbditos. La cuarta _Espada_ de su ejército.

"¿Qué sucedió con ella, Ulquiorra?" Los eventos ocurridos en la habitación - ¿o será más bien prisión? - de Inoue Orihime no tardaron en llegar a él. Ya sea por la gran explosión de energía que causó la apertura de ese portal _Garganta_, o simplemente por que cada pasillo de _Las Noches_, cada pared del gran castillo, se encontraba cubierto por su propia red de vigilancia, desarrollada especialmente para proteger su propiedad, para mantenerlo al tanto de cualquier actividad fuera de lo normal.

"Fue absorbida por _Garganta_." Respondió el pálido Arrancar. Arrodillado frente al gran trono de su majestad.

"Ciertamente, Ulquiorra." Su rostro se mantenía serio, libre de cualquier emoción o sentimiento, imposible de leer, pero Ulquiorra sabía que bajo aquella máscara de indiferencia y además tras ese tono con el que su creador había hablado, había algo más. Aizen se encontraba enojado. "Pero ¿_Qué_ sucedió con ella?"

"Me temo que no lo sé, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bajó su cabeza avergonzado. Podría decirse que incluso temeroso. Algo que era casi imposible para un Arrancar, para un Hollow, criaturas nacidas del mismo miedo, del propio temor que sentían cuando estos fueron simples almas.

Entonces ¿Cómo era aquello posible ¿Cómo un ser creado del propio terror podía sentir miedo en aquel momento ¿Cómo ese hombre podía hacerlo _temer_?

"Inoue Orihime distorsionó ese portal ¿O me equivoco?" Su voz seguía sin mostrar interés, pero el que una simple humana pudiera alterar una _Garganta_ era algo extremadamente inusual, llamaba su atención, algo que Ulquiorra también pudo deducir.

Desde que Aizen la vio en su lucha contra Yami, Inoue Orihime cautivó su interés, sus habilidades especiales, los aspectos de su poder y la capacidad que cada uno tenía. Su escudo defensivo era impenetrable, capaz de resistir incluso la gran fuerza de uno de sus _Espada_. Su escudo de ataque, aunque infectivo en el momento, Aizen pudo descubrir que guardaba un gran potencial oculto. Si tan solo la chica tuviera un deseo de batalla, un instinto asesino.

Y por último aquel aspecto en particular que sorprendió incluso al gran emperador de Hueco Mundo. Un escudo con la capacidad de repeler cualquier evento, cualquier daño o efecto negativo que hubiera sufrido el sujeto que ella deseara socorrer.

Un escudo que puede curar por completo a cualquier persona, un escudo que deshace cualquier daño, un escudo que reconstruye miembros perdidos...

Un escudo que resucita a los muertos.

Un escudo que _regresa el tiempo_ a voluntad de la mujer.

"Al parecer, Aizen-sama." La cuarta _Espada_ alzó su cabeza nuevamente, para mirar cara a cara al intimidante gobernador, quien no parecía satisfecho por su respuesta. Ulquiorra trató de explicar más a fondo la situación. "Pero el control que tuvo no fue a voluntad, y duró tan solo unos cuantos segundos." Aún insatisfecho, notó Ulquiorra.

"Pero _hubo_ control Ulquiorra. Ella pudo controlar el portal, y aunque no fuera a voluntad logró alterar una puerta que solo los Hollows y algunos Shinigamis expertos pueden controlar." Aizen cerró sus ojos, un poco de su furia comenzó a resurgir, pero debía mantener el control ante sus inferiores. Mantenerse calmado.

Aquella era otra razón por la que Aizen se mantenía interesado por su antigua prisionera. Una mujer llena de secretos que incluso ella misma desconoce.

"¿Y que sucedió exactamente luego de que Inoue Orihime intervino con _Garganta_?"

"_Garganta_ se dividió, Aizen-sama." O eso fue lo que sus ojos pudieron captar. En medio de tanta luz, aquella brillante explosión luminosa cegó casi por completo su mirada. "Se convirtió en un portal con dos conductos. Uno transporto a los humanos invasores, y el otro succionó a Inoue Orihime."

Aizen suspiró ligeramente y se levantó luego de su gran trono, comenzando a bajar una por una las escaleras que comunicaban su sitio de descanso con el suelo de la habitación. Ulquiorra alzó la mirada, y de nuevo un gran flujo de terror recorrió su cuerpo, aunque fuera por tan solo un segundo.

"Eso es un problema." Aizen alcanzó el suelo, y se paró justo al frente de su Arrancar sirviente, bajando su rostro para mirarlo. "Levántate, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra hizo como le fue comandado y lentamente se puso en pie.

"Tengo una misión para ti."

Y a pesar de haber perdido una de sus grandes posesiones, a pesar de haber sido burlado por una simple humana, aunque esa simple humana lo humillara completamente y escapara de su impenetrable fortaleza.

Aizen sonreía.

Sonreía por que sabía bien que al final la victoria sería suya.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros la despertó, y a la vez la sorprendió.

Hacía ya tiempo que no escuchaba cantar a las aves. En Hueco Mundo no existía nada parecido al hermoso canto de los pequeños pájaros.

La sensación en su cuerpo regresó y ya podía mover a voluntad sus extremidades. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo, y la fuerte luz del día la encegueció. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, y los frotó con suavidad usando sus delicadas manos, y luego intentó una vez más, abriendo sus ojos lentamente para que estos se acostumbraran al incandescente resplandor del sol.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía nuevamente la luz del día.

Y fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeó en la cabeza.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Lo último que recordaba era a sus amigos tratando de entrar en su prisión. La apertura de uno de los portales _Garganta_ en su propia habitación y la explosión final de luz que la transportó a un mundo de oscuridad y vacío. Pero entonces ¿A dónde diablos fue a parar?

Usando ambas manos como sostén, Orihime se sentó en el suelo del lugar, y sus ojos escanearon superficialmente el lugar dónde había caído. Era un gran y amplio terreno cubierto por extensa vegetación y altos árboles. No le recordaba ningún lugar de Karakura en que hubiera estado, ni siquiera las afueras de su pueblo.

Orihime se puso en pie con dificultad, aún se encontraba un poco mareada por el repentino viaje, sus brazos y piernas estaban adoloridas y su nivel de _reiatsu_ había bajado considerablemente.

_Necesito encontrar un lugar para descansar._

Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, encontrar un lugar para reponer su energía. Después de todo, si se encontraba con algún enemigo en el camino necesitaba de suficiente _reiatsu_ para poder defenderse.

Especialmente ahora que se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía completamente.

* * *

"Su ropa es extraña. No parece ser de este país." La voz era sueva y femenina, un susurro. Sus ojos fijos en la extraña mujer que descansaba bajo uno de los grandes árboles. "¿Puede llegar a ser una clase de peligro?"

La persona a su lado asintió y juntó sus manos para formar un extraño sello. Su rostro reflejaba intensa concentración. "_Byakugan_." Suspiró luego, y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron por completo.

"Su_ chakra_ es extraño." El sujeto se concentró un poco más, y la fuerza en sus ojos se intensificó, posando luego las dos esferas sobre la misteriosa mujer. Su hallazgo lo sorprendió. "Y no parece tener conductos de _chakra_."

"¿Qué?" La otra persona, la mujer, se sorprendió por igual, y miró interrogante a su compañero. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Todas las personas, ninjas o no, poseen un sistema de _chakra_ en sus cuerpos."

"Por supuesto que lo sé Ten-Ten." El otro sujeto cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Algo andaba mal con esa mujer, ni siquiera los habitantes del otro lado del planeta presentaba aquella estructura interna tan singular. "Su _chakra_ circula libremente por su cuerpo, y parecer ser que no está en todo su potencial, ha perdido parte de él."

La chica, Ten-Ten, frunció el ceño. Toda aquella información era impresionante. "¿Crees que haya sido en batalla?" Preguntó.

"Puede ser." Respondió su compañero seriamente. "Lo mejor será informarle a _Godaime_-sama acerca de esto." Añadió luego, preparándose para alejarse de su escondite y dirigirse a otra parte. Pero Ten-Ten lo detuvo.

"Espera un momento Neji." Neji frenó sus intentos y volvió a arrodillarse al lado de Ten-Ten. "No sabemos si ella seguirá aquí para cuando regresemos." La chica apartó un poco de hojas que bloqueaban su vista y miró de nuevo a la otra adolescente. "Creo que lo mejor será llevarla con nosotros. Y si resulta ser inofensiva ya nos disculparemos con ella cuando despierte en Konoha."

"Buena idea." La chica sonrió por la aprobación de su capitán, y prosiguió a sacar una fina aguja de un bolsillo que descansaba en uno de sus costados. "Este sedante la mantendrá en el mundo de los sueños por un par de horas, lo suficiente para llevarla a Konoha y presentársela a Tsunade-sama." La chica sonrió y calculó la distancia de su blanco. Su puntería era perfecta, necesitaría tan solo de una simple aguja para cumplir con su objetivo.

La garganta será el lugar idóneo, pensó la chica. Así el sedante se expandiría con más velocidad. Ten-Ten cerró uno de sus ojos y calculó por segunda vez. Nunca estaba de más estar completamente seguro.

Tres... Dos...

_Uno_.

Un rápido movimiento de su brazo y la aguja tomó vuelo. Dirigiéndose insonora y con gran velocidad a la garganta de la mujer.

Ten-Ten sonrió una vez más, anticipando el éxito de la recién establecida misión.

Pero justo antes de que la aguja impactara y se incrustara en la garganta del objetivo, una inmensa barrera naranja bloqueó su camino.

* * *

Inoue Orihime nunca descansó completamente bajo la sombra del gran roble. En todo momento estuvo alerta, especialmente cuando sus desarrollados sentidos la alertaron de la presencia de dos personas, ocultas a una distancia considerable entre algunos arbustos.

Los sujetos no eran normales, pudo percibir Orihime. Sus niveles de_ reiatsu_ eran diferentes a los de una persona corriente, y era extraño además. Orihime dedujo que aquello que circulaba en sus cuerpos no era _reiatsu_ exactamente, seguía siendo una especie de energía espiritual, pero diferente a la suya.

No sabía si eran amigos o enemigos, pero en todo caso era mejor mantenerse al tanto de sus movimientos.

Entonces fue cuando la chica de cabello naranja pudo sentir un alza en él ¿_Reiatsu_? de uno de los dos vigilantes, y un pequeño objeto fue lanzado en su dirección con intensa velocidad.

"_Santen Kesshun._" Pronunció suavemente la chica, y uno de los pines de su cabello comenzó a resplandecer. Los seis pétalos del pin se desprendieron y volaron a su alrededor. Esperando su orden.

"_Watashiwa kyozetsu suru_." Y los seis pétalos se unieron de dos en dos para formar tres hadas diferentes, las cuales se posicionaron al frente de su ama y formaron un destellante escudo triangular, que la protegió completamente del proyectil y el potente sedante que transportaba.

* * *

Un par de ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Ten-Ten y Neji se pusieron en pie, no más interesados en mantenerse ocultos, ya que al parecer la desconocida estuvo al tanto de su presencia desde el inicio.

"¿Qué fue eso Neji? No vi ninguna clase de sello." Preguntó Ten-Ten, sin despegar su mirada del escudo recientemente formado. _Extraña técnica_. Pensó la chica.

"No parece ser _ninjutsu_." Respondió Neji luego de examinar más a fondo dicha técnica. "El escudo está hecho de su misma energía, y esa extraña especie de _chakra_ se acumula especialmente en las tres puntas de la barrera." _No se parece a nada que hay visto antes._

"¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora Neji?" Al final resultó correcto que aquella mujer no era normal, su chakra no era lo único fuera de lugar, si no también la extraña habilidad que poseía.

"Debemos llevarla con nosotros. No sabemos cuales sean sus razones de estar en las cercanías de Konoha, y aparentemente puede llegar a ser una amenaza." El muchacho comenzó a reunir _chakra_ en sus palmas. "Pero no hay que iniciar una gran batalla, nuestro único objetivo es dejarla inconsciente."

Ten-Ten asintió y extrajo más de las agujas de su pequeño bolsillo de herramientas. Sus ojos listos para apuntar a donde fuera, y atinar perfectamente. "Estoy lista Neji."

"No hay elemento sorpresa, y además no conocemos completamente sus habilidades. Hay que ir con cuidado ¿De acuerdo?" Habló Neji con seriedad. El asunto ya se había salido un poco de las manos al fallar el primer intento, y se enfrentaban con un personaje cuyas capacidades no habían visto nunca antes. Debían de estar alerta en todo momento.

"A mi señal." Ten-Ten asintió una vez más y regresó su mirada a la mujer que ahora se ponía en pie debajo del árbol. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente y sus manos sostenían con fuerza las agujas sedadas, y estaba lista para lanzar cuando Neji lo pidiera.

"¡AHORA!"

Y los dos ninjas se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

La pelirroja esperó ansiosa desde su lugar, el _Santen Kesshun_ se mantenía activo y protegiéndola de los dos espías, como Inoue prefirió llamarlos, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente por el anuncio de una pelea. Si estuviera luchando contra alguna clase de Hollow, hasta un Arrancar, Inoue sabría al menos que esperar, pero ahora que se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía y se enfrentaba a dos personas cuyas habilidades podrían ser por mucho más avanzadas que las suyas, bueno, no sabía que esperar. Estaba nerviosa.

Pero no. Debía permanecer fuerte. Decidida.

Orihime enderezó su cuerpo, y sus brazos se tensaron, preparados para luchar.

El mes que entrenó con Kuchiki-san no fue solamente para mejorar sus habilidades, si no también para encontrar algo que ella no tenía. Algo que le faltaba y sin lo cuál no podría ganar una lucha por su propia cuenta.

_El deseo de la batalla_.

Aquello sin lo que Tsubaki, ella misma, no podría atacar correctamente.

La energía de sus dos vigilantes incrementó en un segundo. Orihime pudo sentirlo y se preparó para lo que venía, lista para recibir a sus dos enemigos.

_Estoy lista._

Los arbustos cercanos temblaron y dos sombras salieron de él con una velocidad increíble, pero Orihime pudo seguir sus movimientos, su propia velocidad también había incrementado desde la última vez que luchó.

_Kurosaki-kun, te enseñaré lo que he mejorado._

* * *

"¡Esto la derribará!" Gritó Ten-Ten, quién apareció justo arriba de la pelirroja, y con gran fuerza lanzó las doce agujas que descansaban repartidas en sus dos manos.

Orihime vio a la muchacha y a la docena de agujas que se acercaban en su dirección, y con un movimiento de su mano las tres hadas que antes había invocado deshicieron el escudo y lo volvieron a formar justo encima suyo, cubriéndola una vez más de las peligrosas herramientas.

"¡Bien hecho Ten-Ten!" El grito la tomó por sorpresa y Orihime recordó que se enfrentaba contra _dos_ oponentes, aún quedaba un ataque por detener. Neji apareció atrás de la pelirroja y lanzó directamente su palma cubierta de _chakra_. "¡_Juuken_!"

La chica se volteó con gran agilidad y para sorpresa de Neji, logró detener el ataque del joven con un movimiento de sus manos, recordando una de las tácticas defensivas que Tatsuki le había enseña hace algunos años.

"¡Tsubaki!" Gritó inmediatamente, y del pin restante se separaron dos de los pétalos, formando en el aire un hada más. "¡_Kouten Zanshun_!"

Los ojos de Neji se dilataron al ver lo que sucedía, de uno de los pines de la mujer se desprendió un extraño proyectil, el cuál comenzó a brillar potentemente luego de que la desconocida pronunció sus últimas palabras. Aquella cosa desprendía grandes cantidades de energía, lo cuál preocupó aún más a Neji.

"¡_Watashiwa kyozetsu suru_!" Y entonces aquel proyectil resplandeciente se disparó en su dirección. Prediciendo lo que venía Neji saltó hacia atrás para intentar evadirlo, pero la velocidad del ataque era extraordinaria, y logró atravesar su hombro derecho.

"¡NEJI!" Gritó Ten-Ten desesperada, corriendo en su auxilio.

El dolor era muy intenso, como si aquella _cosa_ hubiera cortado todo el interior de su hombro. Grandes cantidades de sangre salían de su nueva herida y Neji podía sentir la gravedad de la lesión. El joven ninja llevó su mano a su hombro y presionó con gran fuerza la herida, para evitar que más sangre pudiera abandonar su cuerpo. Era inaudito que aquel pequeño proyectil pudiera causar tan extenso daño.

La cabeza de Orihime comenzó a girar nuevamente, no había tenido tiempo de descansar correctamente al estar siendo vigilada por los dos extraños, y no logró recuperar nada del reiatsu perdido. Y era justo ahora que estaba experimentando el resultado de su falta de energía.

_No... debo resistir... un poco más._

Ambas su audición y visión comenzaron a fallar, y su mundo una vez empezó a teñirse de color negro, hasta que finalmente la presión de sus habilidades resultó ser mucha y calló al suelo exhausta.

El gran escudo se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos y el resplandor se desvaneció, las tres puntas salieron volando por separado y cayeron luego tomando la forma de un simple pin para cabello.

Ten-Ten miró incrédula al insignificante pin celeste, y a la mujer que yacía ahora en la superficie, pero un quejido de dolor llamó su atención y finalmente pasó a atender a su compañero caído.

"¡Neji ¡Neji ¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó atemorizada, arrodillándose en la tierra al lado de su amigo.

"Me temo que no." Respondió Neji, tosiendo unos pocos de sangre. "Mi herida... es... bastante grave." Añadió con dificultad, intentando levantarse inútilmente, ya que su cuerpo no lo resistió y volvió a caer.

"¡No te muevas!" Le ordenó Ten-Ten. "Debemos llegar cuanto antes a la entrada de la aldea."

Neji asintió y trató de levantarse una vez más, pero la perdida de sangre ya era demasiada para su cuerpo y no pudo resistirlo más. Neji cayó inconsciente.

"¡¡NEJI!!"

* * *

_ TBC_


	3. Heal Me

**Travel Alone**  
_by Primera Espada _

**Capítulo 3: Heal Me  
**

* * *

"Hmpf."

Una mujer mayor permanecía sentada frente a un gran libro, examinando detenidamente las páginas repletas de texto, imágenes y diagramas. Un bisturí descansaba en su oreja, mientras que su mano sostenía un lápiz, el cual golpeaba incesantemente contra una pequeña libreta. Parecía preocupada.

Se encontraba en un amplio cuarto, rodeada por inmensos libreros y mesas llenas de instrumentaria médica, su ceño fruncido, ante la incapacidad de encontrar en aquel libro lo que deseaba y necesitaba.

"No hay nada en este maldito libro que pueda ayudarme." Dijo la mujer con un tono de furia. Luego se llevó la mano a su frente, y comenzó a masajearse las sienes con delicadeza. El estrés comenzaba a resurgir en su aparentemente joven cuerpo nuevamente.

La mujer suspiró y cerró el libro, luego se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, azotando con fuerza sobre humana la puerta. Caminaba rápido por los pasillos, y cada paso que daba parecía hacer temblar los corredores, simplemente no podía evitarlo, aquella ira que la invadía. La medicina debía poder curar a las personas, salvar vidas y ayudar a su pueblo, pero cada vez más dudaba acerca de la eficacia de sus métodos, sus habilidades.

Primero estaba el brazo de aquel rubio al que apreciaba tanto (**1**). Y ahora el de uno de sus mejores y más leales ninjas.

Hyuuga Neji ingresó esa mañana con una de las peores y ciertamente más extrañas heridas que Tsunade había visto en su larga vida. Su hombro había sido perforado totalmente, y su interior había sido rebanado por completo, con una precisión increíble, y una fuerza extrañamente poderosa. Al llegar, Tsunade miró con aterro como su brazo apenas se mantenía unido a su cuerpo, y luego, cuando intentaron tratarlo apropiadamente y asegurarlo a su hombro, la herida simplemente se resistía, no cerraba como debía.

Comportamiento anormal que Tsunade relacionó con los restos de esa extraña energía que aún se encontraba adherida a la lesión.

¿Cómo una simple mujer sin entrenamiento ninja o similar pudo haber causado tanto daño con un solo ataque? Era algo que Tsunade no podía entender, y menos cuando le presentaron el arma que había sido utilizada para tal hazaña.

Un par de pines para cabello.

Tsunade simplemente miró incrédula dichos accesorios, como si se tratara de una broma. Y es que por más que intentaba, no podía percibir ninguna clase de _chakra_ o energía proveniente de aquellos pines.

Tsunade suspiró.

El brazo de Neji logró ser unido finalmente a su hombro luego de los arduos esfuerzos conjuntos de Tsunade, Sakura y parte del equipo médico, pero por más que intentaron, no lograron regresarle la movibilidad total a la extremidad, o que la herida cerrara como debiera. Una gran perdida para un ninja, especialmente para uno de la clase del Hyuuga, quien requería de sus brazos para luchar correctamente.

La rubia continuó su camino por los largos y repletos pasillos del Hospital, sin detenerse por ninguna razón, ni siquiera los llamados de ayuda de unas cuantas enfermeras. No, primero estaba la seguridad de su _shinobi_, y si aún quedaba alguna posibilidad de regenerar su brazo, ella la encontraría, se lo debía a aquellos que luchaban día a día bajo su mando por el bien de la aldea de _Konoha_.

Era su propia misión.

Su camino del ninja.

Una gran puerta de roble apareció en su camino, finalmente logró llegar al cuarto dónde Neji permanecía aún inconsciente. El quirófano especial del Hospital, dónde ya una vez antes había estado aquel ninja, y dónde en la entrada la esperaba una joven impaciente, cuyo cabello se encontraba recogido en dos moños. Era Ten Ten.

"¿Logró encontrar algo, Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó la mucha esperanzada, sosteniendo sus manos en su pecho, esperando por alguna clase de respuesta positiva departe de la _Sannin_.

Tsunade miró a la chica con tristeza. "Lo lamento Ten-Ten, pero no he logrado encontrar manera alguna para curar totalmente su brazo." La pequeña joven bajó su mirada con desilusión. Tsunade posó su delicada mano en su cabeza, y sonrió ligeramente. "Pero no te preocupes, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para regenerar su brazo, puedes confiar en mí."

Ten-Ten alzó su rostro y sonrió igualmente. "Gracias, Tsunade-sama."

Y no podía permitir, por ninguna razón, que aquellas se convirtieran en falsas esperanzas. Tsunade se encargaría de que estas se mantuvieran reales, y que al final, se convirtieran en una realidad.

Era su deber.

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Su cabeza giraba aún por la batalla, sus acciones dejándola completamente exhausta. Gastar su reiatsu de aquella manera fue una decisión imprudente, pero juzgando la situación en la que se encontraba, simplemente no tuvo opción alguna. Inoue Orihime había decidido pelear. Y así lo hizo.

Con no muy buenos resultados claro está.

La chica abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos para inspeccionar sus alrededores. Se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, todo pintado de blanco, y vacío por completo, a excepción claro de la cama en la que se encontraba y de la pequeña mesita de madera que descansaba a su lado. Cuando estaba segura que no había nadie cerca, Orihime se sentó en la cama, gimiendo suavemente en el proceso, y usando ambas manos como apoyo.

Orihime notó entonces que no habían ventanas en aquella habitación, y que la única puerta estaba cerrada. Además, en una de las esquinas superiores del cuarto, había una cámara de video adherida, captando todos sus movimientos. La chica cerró sus ojos, y se concentró levemente, buscando en las cercanías por otras personas, y efectivamente, justo fuera de la habitación, determinó a dos sujetos, con un alto nivel de energía cada uno.

Esto no sería fácil, pensaba la pelirroja. El tratar de escapar parecía una hazaña bastante difícil en ese momento, especialmente si la tenían vigilada.

_Será mejor hacerlo de una vez. _Y alzando su mano, recitó: "_Kouten Zanshun_."

Pero nada sucedió.

Y fue cuando Orihime notó con horror que sus pines no estaban en su lugar.

"¡N-No puede ser!" Asustada e ignorando el dolor y cansancio que sentía, la chica se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente las prensas celestes que portaban el poder del Shun Shun Rikka, _su_ poder. Y en poco tiempo logró recorrer los vacíos rincones de la habitación, y por ninguna parte había señal de dichos pines.

"Chicos ¿Dónde están?" Susurraba la pobre adolescente con preocupación. Pero no había respuesta alguna, el silencio reinaba aún en la recamara. Orihime detuvo entonces su inútil búsqueda, y se quedó inmóvil en el frío suelo del pequeño cuarto. La desesperación la invadió entonces, y la culpa se hizo presente también. _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_ Se preguntaba la pobre adolescente, recordando como desde un principio sus equivocadas decisiones no solo la ponían a ella en peligro, sino también a sus amigos. Y era la razón por la cual se odiaba. La razón por la cuál no podía perdonarse tantos errores.

Nunca debió haber aceptado ir a Hueco Mundo, debió haber sido más fuerte, no prestar atención a aquellas amenazas, y sobretodo, tener confianza en sus amigos y en sus fortalezas. Pero su estúpida decisión fue lo que hizo que sus amigos intentaran rescatarla, y que por poco fueran atacados por Ulquiorra.

Y es lo mismo ahora. No debió haber luchado en primer lugar, especialmente desconociendo el lugar dónde se encontraba o la naturaleza de sus enemigos y sus capacidades, debió haber optado por huir y recuperar fuerzas primero. Pero no lo hizo. Y es la razón por la cuál el Shun Shun Rikka, sus amigos, ya no estaban con ella.

Su mano se cerró en un puño, y este golpeó el piso con fuerza, lagrimas escapando con libertad de sus ojos a causa de la angustia. Pero entonces unos pasos la distrajeron, y una nueva energía se hizo presente en las afueras de su cuarto, una mucho mayor que las dos que vigilaban la entrada.

Orihime se puso en pie con prisa, y limpio sus ojos con una de sus manos. Estaba indefensa sin sus broches, y aunque podía recurrir al combate mano a mano como segunda opción, probablemente no sería suficiente para derrotar a alguien con el nivel de la persona que estaba por entrar. Debía mantenerse con calma si quería encontrar a sus amigos, y por lo tanto Orihime escogió el esperar por alguna oportunidad, y no precipitarse en atacar si no tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Un suave chirrido anunció la apertura de la puerta, y desde el otro extremo del cuarto Orihime pudo ver la figura de una mujer alta y rubia que ingresó sin mucha precaución, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La severa mirada de aquella mujer se posó sobre ella, y Orihime retrocedió instintivamente.

"No he venido a hacerte daño." Dijo la mujer con seriedad. "Pero tengo preguntas que hacerte, y será mejor que las respondas."

Orihime desvió su mirada, viendo por un segundo la imagen de Ulquiorra en aquella mujer, y asemejando la situación en la que se encontraba ahora con su rapto y cautiverio en _Las Noches_. "De acuerdo." Dijo entonces.

"¿Quién eres, y de dónde vienes?" Inició Tsunade.

"Inoue Orihime." Respondió la joven. "Vengo de Karakura, Japón."

Tsunade pausó por un segundo. _¿Japón?_ Se preguntó entonces con confusión.

"¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?"

"No tengo ningún objetivo, llegué aquí por error."

Tsunade pausó de nuevo, analizando las respuestas de aquella chica, quien parecía decir la verdad en todo momento.

"¿A que te refieres con _por error_?"

"Es... complicado." Dijo Orihime, decidiendo dejar de la lado la verdad de esa historia por lo complicado de la realidad, y por lo extraño, e _increíble_, que podría llegar a sonar si decidiera decir la completa verdad.

"Creo que no entiendes tu situación," Comenzó entonces Tsunade. "Por lo que sabemos, podrías ser una espía de otra aldea, así que si no deseas pasar tu estadía en Konoha en la cárcel esperando por la llegada de alguno de los interrogadores, me contarás la verdad, y yo me encargaré de entenderlo si es que es tan complicada."

Orihime miró a la mujer, su cabeza debatiendo en si debería o no el relatar su historia a la desconocida. Pero ella sabía bien que de cualquier forma u otra al final no había opción realmente, se encontraba en un sitio extraño, a completa merced del "_enemigo_", desarmada y sin conocimiento alguno de las habilidades de sus posibles oponentes. No había otra salida, _debía_ hablar.

"Yo..." Comenzó Orihime, pensando bien la mejor forma de relatar todo lo sucedido, _su_ propia realidad. La chica alzó entonces una mano temblorosa, y con suavidad comenzó a morderse el pulgar. Pero luego de alejar las dudas, levantó su rostro y miró a la mujer que permanecía delante suyo.

"Llegué aquí por error, a través de un portal que se abrió a causa de una explosión de _reiatsu_. Desde una dimensión de oscuridad habitada por las almas humanas que fueron devoradas por el odio, _Hueco Mundo_."

* * *

"¡¿Tsunade-sama está hay adentro?!" Preguntó una chica con cabello corto y oscuro, negro como la noche, quien permanecía de pie en las afueras de la habitación ochenta y seis, destinada a pacientes que debían permanecer vigilados por riesgo de escape, enemigos en palabras simples.

"Así es." Respondió uno de los dos ANBU que protegían la puerta.

"Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no llamaron mejor a un especialista, a uno de los interrogadores, Hibiki por ejemplo?"

"Tsunade-sama fue quien decidió encargarse personalmente del trabajo."

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No estamos seguros, aparentemente Tsunade-sama tenía un especial interés en la chica."

Shizune pensó por unos segundos, recordando los eventos que habían tenido lugar tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás. "Probablemente sea a causa de Hyuuga Neji." Dijo entonces, y los dos ANBU miraron confundidos a la chica, pero ella no dijo más, tan solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó del cuarto, envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

_Tsunade-sama estaba realmente preocupada, molesta, por lo sucedido al chico. Ella debió... Tomar todo esto como un asunto personal._

La joven _kunoichi_ se detuvo nuevamente, y miró por última vez la habitación que ya había dejado atrás. _Espero que sepa lo que hace, Tsunade-sama_. Y reinició entonces con su camino.

* * *

"Y eso es todo."

Tsunade permaneció entonces recostada contra la puerta de la habitación. Sus brazos cruzados y su boca ligeramente abierta, al igual que sus ojos, que reflejaban además la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento la quinta _Hokage_.

La joven desconocida recién acaba de terminar con su historia, y todo era, así como ella lo había afirmado, complicado. Increíble completamente, algo difícil, _imposible_ de creer, pero que Tsunade sabía que era verdad, por más que su cabeza lo negara, puesto que la chica en todo momento dijo la verdad, y Tsunade pudo notarlo por la forma en que su cuerpo se comportaba mientras hablaba, por su lenguaje corporal.

Por que Tsunade era la mejor ninja médico, y conocía al cuerpo humano perfectamente, así como su funcionamiento y la forma en que este reaccionaba ante diferentes situaciones. Como cuando una persona mentía por ejemplo.

Pero aún así Tsunade no podía evitar el dudar acerca de la veracidad de la "_realidad_" de la joven, quien aseguraba venir de un país inexistente como era este "_Japón_", además de la existencia de dos dimensiones, una habitada por _Shinigamis_, o Sociedad de Almas, y otra por criaturas llamadas _Hollows_, así como sus formas desarrolladas conocidas como _Arrancars_, quienes la habían secuestrado y mantenido presa, hasta que sus amigos intentaron salvarla, y por un error, el portal por el cuál intentaban ingresar a esa dimensión, Hueco Mundo, estalló y la succionó hacia las afueras de Konoha.

Sin olvidar la guerra que estaba a punto de desarrollarse entre los habitantes de ambas la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo.

Y es que la existencia de los Shinigamis no era el problema realmente, puesto que estos son incluso invocados en algunos _jutsus_ extremadamente poderosos, como aquel que selló al Kyuubi dentro del cuerpo de un recién nacido. El problema yacía en la forma en que la chica describió a los Shinigamis en su historia, y la totalidad de su relato para ser exactos. Todo era una locura, una completa locura.

"Entonces este... portal... fue lo que te trajo aquí. ¿Correcto?" Preguntó Tsunade, las mismas dudas invadiendo su cabeza.

"Así es, y fue entonces cuando dos adolescentes me atacaron."

"Con respecto a eso, debes saber que quienes te atacaron fueron dos ninjas de esta aldea. Y no intentaban lastimarte, tan solo traerte aquí e identificar tu procedencia y objetivos. Deberás comprender que actualmente esta aldea se encuentra en estado de alerta, y a causa de algunos sucesos previos, hemos de mantenernos atentos ante cualquier situación extraña."

Orihime asintió ante esto, sin comprender realmente la situación que vivían esas personas, pero sin culpar en lo absoluto a la mujer por el ataque. Pero fue entonces cuando recordó que uno de sus atacantes había sido impactado directamente por el Kouten Zanshun, razón por la cuál debía estar herido, a no ser que haya sido curado propiamente.

"Si ese es el caso ¿El chico se encuentra bien? Me temo que este lastimado a causa de uno de mis ataques."

Tsunade miró a la chica, la rabia que antes sentía se había ido, ya que ahora sabía que la chica solo había intentado defenderse, pero aún sabiendo esto, no podía evitar el culpar a la joven por haberle arrebatado la movilidad de un brazo a uno de sus mejores ninjas, quien requería de dicho brazo para poder utilizar sus habilidades correcta y plenamente.

"Se encuentra bien ahora, aunque el curarlo fue trabajo difícil debo admitir."

Orihime suspiró aliviada. "Es bueno saberlo."

"Pero lamentablemente su brazo no sanó completamente." Agregó entonces la rubia. "No he logrado que recupere la movilidad por completo, muchos de los músculos no lograron ser regenerados, y algunos nervios fueron totalmente destruidos, por lo que probablemente pierda la sensibilidad en algunas áreas de su brazo."

La culpa invadió a la chica al enterarse que había lastimado a un inocente, pero recordó que no todo estaba perdido, que ella podía ayudar a este muchacho. Entonces Orihime se acercó a la rubia dijo. "Por favor, permítame verlo."

"Puedo entender que quieras disculparte, pero en estos momentos él aún duerme, y es mejor que no sea molestado, la operación fue sumamente larga, y tanto él como su brazo necesitan descansar."

"Me imagino en la condición que debe estar, pero realmente es necesario que lo vea, puedo encargarme de su brazo, y de que este regrese a como estaba antes." Insistió Orihime.

"Lamento decirlo, pero dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer. Los mejores médicos se encargaron de atenderlo, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse para curar las heridas que ese brazo sufrió. Aún no encontramos una manera para tratar semejante daño interno."

"Por favor, permítame verlo." Suplicó Orihime. "Le aseguro que puedo ayudarlo, y aunque me imagino que es difícil ¡Confié en mi por favor!"

Tsunade miró entonces a la chica, sorprendida ante la insistencia de la joven, y especialmente por el fuerte deseo de ayudar a un desconocido que la había atacado. La rubia pensó por un corto tiempo, y aunque la chica seguía siendo un completo misterio, algo en su interior le aseguró que podía confiar en ella.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Tsunade, sabiendo bien que aunque probablemente no había nada que la chica pudiera hacer al respecto, la intención era lo que contaba.

* * *

"Su nombre es Hyuuga Neji." Dijo Tsunade, acercándose al muchacho que dormía, y haciendo un rápido chequeo para verificar su condición actual. Al lado suyo se encontraba otra adolescente, con cabello rosa y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, siguiendo detenidamente con la mirada los procedimientos de rutina realizados por su mentora, y observando cada cierto tiempo a la pelirroja desconocida que esperaba tímidamente cerca de la puerta.

Al otro lado de la cama, sentada en una silla, se encontraba Ten-Ten, quien no podía evitar el vigilar con cierta furia y desconfianza a la pelirroja. Orihime por supuesto, estaba conciente de la forma en que la otra chica lo miraba, pero no podía culparla realmente, ella también se comportaría de la misma manera si alguien lastimara así a uno de sus amigos y solicitara verlo mientras sufría en la cama de un hospital.

"Parece que todo marcha bien," Dijo Tsunade al terminar con el chequeo. "Puedes examinarlo ahora Inoue Orihime."

La chica asintió y se acercó entonces a la cama.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Exclamó entonces Ten-Ten, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente. "¡No pensará dejar que ella vea a Neji!"

"Cálmate Ten-Ten." Ordenó Tsunade con seriedad. "Inoue Orihime tan solo quiere ver a Neji, y ha asegurado que puede ayudarlo."

"Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el momento," Añadió la chica de cabello rosa. "Lo intentamos todo Tsunade-sensei."

"Estoy consciente de eso Sakura." Le aseguró Tsunade. "Pero igual he decidido permitir que ella lo vea. No tenemos nada que perder."

Orihime decidió no prestar atención a la disputa entre las otras mujeres, y escogió mejor concentrarse en el pobre muchacho. La chica se acercó a su brazo y examinó este con determinación, era como lo esperaba, la herida no había cerrado completamente, aún era posible ver la delicada línea que mostraba el lugar exacto dónde Tsubaki había perforado, y las grapas y suturas que mantenían el brazo en su lugar no lograrían realmente unir el miembro al cuerpo.

"Disculpe, Tsunade-san." Dijo Orihime. "Podría por favor entregarme mis broches."

Tsunade dudó nuevamente, ya que al parecer aquellos broches eran el arma de aquella chica, pero una vez más recordó que ella tan solo había atacado para defenderse, y ese sentimiento en su interior volvió a re aparecer, indicándole que la chica era de confianza, y que efectivamente, podía hacer algo por el muchacho, por mucho que su cabeza lo dudara.

"Por supuesto." Dijo la rubia, y sacó los pines celestes del bolsillo de su bata, entregándoselos a la adolescente.

Ten-Ten miró esto con horror. "¡Tsunade-sama eso no–"

"¡Ten-Ten!" Gritó entonces la Hokage. "Se que estás preocupada por Neji, pero yo se lo que estoy haciendo, así que si piensas seguir cuestionando mis decisiones, te pido entonces que abandones la habitación."

La chica retrocedió, y asintió apenada. "Lo siento, Tsunade-sama." Y tomó asiento nuevamente al lado de la cama, cerca de su amigo.

Tsunade regresó entonces la atención a Orihime. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Orihime alzó su mirada para responder a la mujer, mientras colocaba una vez más los broches en su cabello, sonriendo al sentir la energía de sus amigos que regresaban a su lado. "Puedo curar su herida con mis habilidades." Dijo simplemente. "Por favor confié en mi, le prometo que todo saldrá bien."

Tsunade no pudo comprender realmente a lo que la chica se refería con sus habilidades, pero asintió y se alejó un poco de la cama para darle espacio a Orihime.

Una vez que los pines se encontraban asegurados en su cabello nuevamente, Orihime cerró sus ojos y acumuló su reiatsu de la manera que ya estaba tan acostumbrada, y recitó:

"Shun'ou, Ayame."

Y ambos broches comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, dos puntas separándose de cada uno, y elevándose en el aire para fusionarse y formar dos entes luminosos. Tsunade y Sakura miraban con ojos abiertos la situación, y no podían contener la sorpresa que se mostraba en sus rostros. Ten-Ten miraba también la escena, pero con gran preocupación al haber visto ya ese mismo despliegue de poder, el cuál hirió entonces a su amigo horas atrás.

"_Souten Kisshun._" Orihime alzó sus brazos, y abriendo sus ojos con determinación, dijo finalmente: "_¡Watashiwa kyozetsu suru!"_

Y las dos figuras luminosas formaron una especie de barrera naranja que comenzó a descender, cubriendo luego el brazo de Hyuuga Neji con su potente luz.

Tsunade miró entonces, al igual que las otras dos adolescentes, con su boca abierta, como segundos más tarde las grapas en el brazo de Neji comenzaron a desprenderse por si mismas, así como la piel en el brazo comenzaba a regenerarse por si sola, y a unirse perfectamente. Luego, cuando ya no había ni siguiera un rastro visible de la herida, el campo naranja se desvaneció, y las dos entidades de luz volaron nuevamente en el aire para regresar a formar parte de los dos broches en el cabello de la pelirroja.

La rubia se abalanzó entonces hacia el chico en la cama, y con ambas manos expulsando un chakra color verde, inició una revisión del brazo del Hyuuga.

"In-increíble."

"¿Tsunade-sensei?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Su brazo..." Comenzó la rubia. "Su brazo esta completamente curado. Todo. Los músculos, nervios... Está como nuevo, como si nada nunca le hubiera ocurrido."

Ten-Ten no pudo evitarlo, y en cuanto escuchó esto se puso en pie y corrió hacia su amigo, tomando la mano del aun inconsciente adolescente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría cayendo de sus grandes ojos, mientras que Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, igualmente impresionada que su maestra.

_Increíble_. Sakura seguía sin poder creer que aquello fuera cierto, y que una simple mujer hubiera logrado en unos cuantos segundos lo que los mejores médicos de Konoha no pudieron realizar. Era simplemente increíble. _¿Cómo es posible ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esta que aquella mujer posee? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez Sakura, mientras examinaba desde su posición en el cuarto, el par de broches que sostenía el largo cabello de la chica. _¿Cómo es que logró tal hazaña, con tan solo usar esos simples pines?_

Y cuando Tsunade creyó que ya nada podía ser más raro, Hyuuga Neji abrió sus ojos, y se recostó en la cama sin ningún esfuerzo, el agotamiento de la batalla, además del maltrato de la operación habiendo desaparecido aparentemente. Sus energías, todo su chakra, habían sido restaurados. En tan solo unos cuantos instantes.

_Esto se pone cada vez mejor_. Pensó Tsunade, sin poder creer lo extraño que todo se había vuelto en cuestión de tan solo siete horas.

Y sin saber aún que todo estaba apenas comenzando.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_(1) En esa parte hago referencia al daño que sufrió el brazo de Naruto, según recuerdo, luego de usar su nuevo Rasengan en contra de Kakuzu, esto para que sepan que el Fic se ubica más o menos luego de que Hidan y Kakuzu son derrotados, pero tengan en cuenta que desde acá los sucesos serán diferentes y no se apegará a lo que ya ha pasado en el manga recientemente._

**Notas de Autor:** Me emociona mucho el saber que hay gente siguiendo y disfrutando de este fic, pero lamento informarles que no pudo trabajar tan rápido como desean. Primeramente por que hay días, incluso semanas, en las que no tengo la cabeza para trabajar en un capítulo, por que simplemente no se me ocurre como desarrollar las ideas que tengo, y segundo, por que mi agenda esta un tanto apretada, y lamentablemente no pudo dedicarle tanto tiempo como deseara a mis fics. Habiendo dicho esto, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. (:

** PS.** No tengo ni idea de como llama Sakura a Tsunade, pero dado que ella es su mentora/profesora, supongo entonces que se refiere a ella como "_Tsunade-sensei_" pero por favor, si estoy equivocado, me encantaría que me corrigieran. (:


End file.
